New Life in LA
by Hells-LiL-Angel75
Summary: This story is about Kay leaving Harmoney and Miguel to start a life with her child.
1. Default Chapter

A new life in L.A  
  
This story is about Kay. She has to get away from everything, so she moves in the middle of the night, without telling anyone but Tabitha.  
  
This story takes place when Kay was in the first couple of months of her pregnency and was at Tabitha's trying to get a place to stay.  
  
Chapter 1 *********  
  
Kay and Tabitha are in the little area window place and Kay is trying to convince her to let to stay just until she leaves in the middle of the night.  
  
"Come on Tabitha please. I just need to stay until I get ready to leave and thats in a few hours. Please." asked Kay with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh alright. But you promise you will not tell anyone that I am a witch?"  
  
"Just as long as you don't tell anyone when or where I am leaving or that I am leaving at all."  
  
"Ok, I guess we have a deal."  
  
They walk back into the living room where everyone was.  
  
"I decided to let Kay stay. Its alright with me. She is just a sweet girl." said Tabitha with a smile  
  
"Alright, now Kay you know you can come home if you want to right?" asked Grace  
  
"Yeah right, like I would ever return home." said Kay with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well bye sweetie." said Sam and walked over to Kay and hugged her. "I am always there for you ok."  
  
"Ok Dad. Bye"  
  
Everyone left. Kay and Tabitha went into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"So dearey. Where do you plan on going?"  
  
"I had enough money saved to buy a ticket to L.A tonight."  
  
"L.A? You are going all the way to L.A?"  
  
"Yeah, you see, I am pretty good at designing clothes so, maybe I will be able to get a job in that kind of field."  
  
"Designing clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, You wanna see some?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
Kay went over to a bookbag she had and brought out a sketch book and handed it to Tabitha. Tabitha opened it and went wide eyed.  
  
"Kay! These are really good. Where did you learn to draw like this?"  
  
"I don't know, I just pick up a pencil and start to brainstorm on designs and stuff like that. It just comes like a natual thing."  
  
"Well, you certainly have the gift for it." said Tabitha handing the sketch book back to Kay.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope that I will make it. You know? I mean its a big risk going out there. Pregnent and no means of support."  
  
"Yes but I am sure you will do just fine. You are a strong young girl Kay. When you set your mind to do something you can do anything."  
  
Kay smiled at Tabitha and they went on with making their snack.  
  
Next chapter***************In the next chapter Tabitha takes Kay to the airport and also gives her money to help her out. Kay tells Tabitha that she will keep in touch with her only. 


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter Tabitha takes Kay to the airport and also gives her money to help her out. Kay tells Tabitha that she will keep in touch with her only.  
  
Chapter 2 *********  
  
Kay is waiting at the door with three suitcases while Tabitha searches for her car keys. Its eleven-thirty and Kay's plane leaves at midnight.  
  
"Alright Kay, lets go." said Tabitha  
  
Kay and Tabitha sneak quietly out of the house to the car careful not to be seen by any of the Bennetts. They get into the car and start their way to the airport.  
  
"Thanks for helping me Tabitha. I mean you are really the only person who has been nice to me lately. I mean truely nice to me. My mother just acts like she cares and so does everyone else. I know my father would probably miss me but I can't let him know because he will tell my mother. I mean I really thank you."  
  
"You welcome. I mean being a witch and all, being nice is rare." said Tabitha with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I really thank you. You are like my new best friend really. I have no more friends sense I started to scheme Miguel away from Charity but I can't do that anymore. I can't risk my child for anything that might happen because of my stupid mistakes."  
  
"Well, what about Miguel seeing his child? I am pretty sure he would want to be in the child's life and have Charity in his or her life as well."  
  
"Miguel said that it was a mistake to make love to me and he doesn't want this child. It would just remind him about everything that he did to Charity and just try to make it up to her more and keeping him more away from his child, so it really doesn't matter."  
  
"I am sure Miguel wants this child."  
  
"I am sure he doesn't want this child."  
  
"Whatever you say Kay."  
  
The rest of the ride to the airport was just silence. When they got to the airport, they checked Kay's bags, they talked about what she as going to do and now it was time to say goodbye.  
  
"Tabitha, I really thank you and I promise to write you every week and tell you how everything is going."  
  
"Alright. Now I want to give you something." Tabitha opened a small little wallet and pulled out a large wad of bills."Now I want you to take this. I know its over a thousand dollors. Now that should help for a couple of weeks. I don't know but it should be enough till you get on your feet."  
  
"Tabitha I can't take this."  
  
"No, I want you to take it. You are the really nice young girl no matter what they say about you. You are the only one that will probably keep my secret anyway. Now take it" Tabitha put the money in Kay's hand and Kay smiled and stuffed the money into her purse.  
  
"Thanks. Now I better get going. My plane is about to take off."  
  
"Well, goodbye Kay. You make sure you write me."  
  
"I will." Kay hugged Tabitha and went into the terminal. She looked back at Tabitha, smiled and waved.  
  
Kay walked on the plane and handed a lady her ticket and took her seat. She looked out into the town of Harmoney for the last time as the plane began to take off.  
  
"Goodbye Harmoney and Miguel." Kay layed her head back and started to fall asleep slightly rubbing her abdomen.  
  
Next chapter***************In this next chapter Kay arrives in L.A and checks into a hotel. She then spends her first day in L.A searching for a job and a cheap apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter Kay arrives in L.A and checks into a hotel. She then spends her first day in L.A searching for a job and a cheap apartment.  
  
Chapter 3 *********  
  
Kay finally made it to L.A. It was early in the morning and she needed to find a hotel. She went to a pay phone and looked in the phone book for a taxi service. She found one and called for a taxi. The taxi finally got there.  
  
"You called a cab?" asked the driver  
  
"Yes." said Kay  
  
He took her bags and put them in the trunk. Then got into the cab.  
  
"Where to miss?"  
  
"Do you know any hotel around here anywhere? A nice one?"  
  
"Well, there is the holiday inn."  
  
"Yes, take me there."  
  
The drive to the hotel was a little long. When Kay got there she was surprised at it. It wasn't like the holiday inn's she had seen before. No, this was like 30 floors. The driver helped her with her bags and Kay paid him. There was a bell boy outside the door. He walked up to Kay.  
  
"Can I help you with your bags miss.?"  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
Kay walked into the hotel followed by the bell boy. She walked up to the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter  
  
"I would like a room."  
  
"Ok and how will you be paying for this?"  
  
"Cash."  
  
Kay got her room and the bellboy put her bags in the room.  
  
"Now, there is a tv for your enjoyment, bathroom right here, you diel nine to get out of the hotel, six for room service, and diel 3 for the front desk. Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
The bellboy left and Kay sat on the bed thinking. I can't believe I did it. Then she heard her stomach growl. I haven't eaten sence that little snack with Tabitha. I wonder if I could get room service this early? Kay picked up the phone and dieled for the front desk.  
  
"Front desk."  
  
"Yes, is the kitchen opened this early to get something to eat?"  
  
"It doesn't open for another hour miss."  
  
"Ok thank you."  
  
"Your welcome miss."  
  
Kay hung up the phone. I guess I could get some sleep. I think jet lag is setting in. Kay went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. When she woke up it was in the after noon. I'm hungry she thought. She then caught a glimce of a menu on the night stand. She picked it up and scanned it and then dieled six.  
  
"Room service."  
  
"Yes, I would just like the sample breakfast server and I don't want the bacon. But I would like the hasbrowns."  
  
"Ok, miss. I need your room number."  
  
"341 on the 12th floor."  
  
"Thank you and it will there be very soon miss."  
  
Kay hung up the phone and turned on the tv. She was watching tv when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Room service."  
  
Kay opened the door and a guy wheeled in a service cart. Kay thanked him and tipped him with a ten dollor bill. She ate her breakfast/lunch and grabbed a newspaper and her key and headed out in the town. Kay searched for a job and set up an interview for a job as a waitress. She didn't tell them about her being pregnent because she wanted to at least get an interview. She then searched for an apartment and found non that she could afford. She then went back to her hotel room and watched tv and drew more designs. She just sat there thinking about her new life that awaited her with so many challenges.  
  
Next chapter***************In this next chapter we go back to Harmoney and check on how the Bennetts are taking Kay leaving or if they even know yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter we go back to Harmoney and check on how the Bennetts are taking Kay leaving or if they even know yet.  
  
Chapter 4 *********  
  
At the Bennett House  
  
"So Charity, how is everything going with you and Miguel?" asked Grace  
  
"We are trying to work things out, he said he will still be there for me but he said he also needs to be there for his child. I understand that. He also said he wanted me to be in his child's life. Well, thats only if Kay lets me." said Charity  
  
"I am sure Kay will want you to be in the baby's life." Kay only cares about Miguel. I doubt she even cares about this baby. I will maybe convice Charity to convice Miguel that Kay is an un-fit mother and then have him sue for custody.  
  
"You are right Aunt Grace. You know what how about we all go a visit Kay, you can bring your Tomato Soup Cake."  
  
"Thats a wonderful idea Charity. You are so sweet."  
  
Charity, Miguel, Grace, Jessica, Simone, Reese, Sam, John, and David went over to Tabitha's. They got there and knocked on the door. Tabitha answered.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" asked Tabitha  
  
"Well, we came to see Kay."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen her all day. I figure she might be out. I have been worried considering its cold out."  
  
"Oh, I hope she is going to be alright."  
  
"Well, I am sure. Kay is a strong girl. Why don't you come in out of the cold." Everyone walked into Tabitha's hourse and into the kitchen where they ate cake, talked, and waited for Kay.  
  
"Where could she be?" asked Grace looking out the window.  
  
"I hope she doesn't stay out to long." said Tabitha but knowing very well where she was but she made a promise.  
  
It was getting late and everyone was getting very worried about Kay. Everyone but Tabitha went to the Bennetts. Sam called out for another search on Kay.  
  
"Oh don't know what I would do if anything happened to my little girl." said Sam  
  
"Sam, Kay did this to herself. If anything its her fault for everything evil. I think that Miguel should sue for custody of the baby." Grace immediately regreted her last sentance.  
  
"How can you say that. Your daughter is missing AGAIN and all you can do is bash her AGAIN! I bet she left again because of you. Its always because of you. If I don't ever find my daughter, consider our marriage or whatever we have is over. I know you will be happy to go back to David."  
  
"Sam you don't mean that. I mean Kay had a nice warm home at Tabitha's, she didn't have to leave."  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to leave because she probably wasn't far away from you enough and I did mean what I said."  
  
They tried to search for Kay all night but no aval. Sam blamed Grace for everything and moved into a hotel the next day.  
  
Next chapter***************In this next chapter we are back in L.A and Kay experiences the first day on the job. 


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter we are back in L.A and Kay experiences the first day on the job. But this job changes her life because on break Kay is sketching some new designs and a lady comes over to talk to Kay about them and offers her a job.  
  
Chapter 5 *********  
  
Back in L.A  
  
Kay is in her hotel room getting ready for her first day on the job. She told the lady who interviewed her about her pregnency and the lady said she understood what it was like trying to make it, so she got the job. She got into her uniform and called a cab. She went downstairs and the cab was waiting. The cab takes her to the restaurant. She walks in and the manager who interviewed her comes up to her.  
  
"Hello Kay and welcome."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Now you can put your jacket on the coatrack and follow me."  
  
Kay does what she is told and follows her.  
  
"Now this is the non-smoking section, considering your condition I thought you much rather work in this area."  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Now, I guess thats it. I already told you about how to take the orders and stuff like that. Now your break isn't until noon but if you need to take a break sooner just ask someone to cover your tables for a couple of minutes."  
  
"I don't want any special treatment just because I am pregnent or anything."  
  
"No, of course not. But if you do want a early break just say so."  
  
"Alright. Well, I better get to my tables."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kay walked away and got to work. She was having a hard time just with carrying the trays that were heavy. But she eventually got used to it. She worked hard and by her break at noon she earned thirty dollors in tips, not much but it was a small restaurant. She sat down at the empty table near the door and took out her sketch book she had brought with her. She started sketching a dress when she felt she was being watched. She looked up and there was a woman standing behind her.  
  
"Oh, can I help you miss?" asked Kay  
  
"Oh, I was just admiring your dress you were designing. Its beautiful." said the lady as she sat accross from Kay.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"May I?" she said holding out her hand, so she could look at the other drawings. She began fliping through the book. "Oh these are wonderful. What is your name hon?"  
  
"Kay, Kay Bennett."  
  
"Well, Kay Bennett, I love these sketches and I have a offer for you. How would you like to quit this job and come to work for me."  
  
"I don't know. I mean this is my first day on these job. Plus there is something that might be a set back."  
  
"What you don't have a background with the law do you or anything of that some sort of thing."  
  
"No, its just that well, I am pregnent and I just don't know."  
  
"That doesn't matter. I want you to design clothes with my company and will get your own line of clothing. With talent this it can take you places."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh, come on. It pays very well and I do mean very well. You will be able to provide for you and your child. Please."  
  
"Oh, alright. I just don't know what to tell the manager. I only been working a few hours."  
  
"Just tell them you found a better job. You know I knew something was dragging me to this restaurant today."  
  
Kay smiled at the lady and went to tell the manager she had found a better job. Kay returned  
  
"Whats are your name by the way?"  
  
"Lauren, Lauren Smith. Can I take you home. Where do you live?"  
  
"I am currently staying in a hotel. I only been in L.A for a week."  
  
"Well, you won't be there for long. I will help."  
  
"You know for someone who just met me you surely are being nice."  
  
"Well, I just have a very good feeling that you will be going places with your talent."  
  
"You really have that much faith in me?"  
  
"Yes, I really believe in you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Lauren drove Kay and on the way back to the hotel they talked about all the designs and Kay talked about all the ideas she had for some new clothes. She dropped Kay off and told her she will be back at nine in the morning. Kay went up to her room and she closed the door. She sat on the bed with a smile on her face. I went into work thinking that I was going to be working as a waitress for a long time and I leave work being a designer. Maybe I should go with Theresa's advice. Fate will work my way. Maybe its working on me now. Kay smiled and went to sleep.  
  
Next chatper***************In the next chapter we are back in Harmoney and everyone is worried about Kay except Grace. She hopes she gets what she deserves. Miguel is worried about the baby and Sam is working on finding a place of his own. 


	6. Chapter 6

In this chapter we are back in Harmoney and everyone is worried about Kay except Grace. She hopes she gets what she deserves. Miguel is worried about the baby and Sam is working on finding a place of his own.  
  
Chapter 6 *********  
  
Back in Harmoney  
  
We are at the Bennetts house. They are all still worried about Kay, especially Miguel. She has been gone for a week. No phone call, letter, or anything. Sam left to find a place of his own. Grace hopes Kay gets what she deserves. Charity is worried about Miguel because he had been so distant since Kay disappeared. Sam put up posters for her but still no aval.  
  
"I wish she would just come home. I know we never got along but she was my sister." said Jessica crying  
  
"Its going to be ok sweetie. I am sure Kay will come home." said Grace in a fake concerned voice  
  
"Mom do you know why Dad is leaving?"  
  
"No sweetie I don't know."  
  
"Jessica, if I know Kay as well as I do, she is going to be fine. Kay is very strong. She has always been that way since we were kids." said Miguel  
  
"Thanks Miguel. But she has been missing for a week and no one knows where she could be."  
  
"Maybe Tabitha knows more then she is letting on. Kay can be very convincing on not to say anything." said Grace  
  
"No, Tabitha would have said something. She wouldn't let us suffer like this if Kay was missing and she knew." said Charity.  
  
"Your right." said Jessica  
  
Just then Sam walked into the house.  
  
"Oh dad." Jessica ran over to him and hugged him. "Have you heard anything about Kay?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry nothing."  
  
"Dad, can I ask why you are leaving?"  
  
"Ask your mother, she knows." Sam walks to a chair and sits down to go through some boxes.  
  
"Mom, what is Dad talking about? What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"You didn't do anything. Grace I said that if Kay didn't come back it was all your fault because you always had to bad mouth her and you said she was evil."  
  
"Mom, you said that?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Don't forget about how you said Kay was an unfit mother and that Miguel should sue for custody.  
  
"MOM!" MRS.BENNETT!" "AUNT GRACE!"  
  
"Mrs. Bennett, I believe Kay will be a wonderful mother and I have no intention of taking this baby away from her."  
  
"I can't believe you said that. I actually stood up for you to Kay. I thought she was totally wrong about you but she was totally right. Maybe you should be with David and John, your new family."  
  
Grace looked at everyone and was about to cry. She never wanted anyone else to hate her. She just wanted Kay to get what she deserved. Kay WAS evil. She always tried to get Miguel.  
  
"Mom, look your daughter, my sister, is missing and right now I am just hoping for her safe return. I don't really want to argue right now."  
  
The rest of the evening Sam packed and went to his hotel. Grace decided that it was time for Ivy to move out and she was kicked out. Ivy moved into the hotel room next to Sam, completely by "accident". Jessica and Miguel just couldn't sleep because of Kay. They sat up until sun-up hoping for her return.  
  
Next Chapter***************Its four years later and Kay is working on another clothing line. Kay doesn't know it but for a year she has been followed by a guy who was hired by Sam to find her. Read and find out the rest. 


	7. Chapter 7

in this chapter its four years later and Kay is working on another clothing line. Kay doesn't know it but for a year she has been followed by a guy who was hired by Sam to find her. Read and find out the rest.  
  
Chapter 7 *********  
  
Its four years later. Kay had a baby girl and named her Maria. Maria is three and a half years old. Kay was working on a dress that she been trying to see what to add to it and Maira was sitting on the couch in Kay's office coloring and playing with a few toys. Kay didn't want to have her in a day care center yet. She felt Maria was to young.  
  
"Mommy!" Maria ran over to Kay and shoved a picture into her face. "Look what I do!"  
  
"Oh this is a very pretty picture. Let me guess that you, thats me, now who is this?" said Kay pointing to a kinda stick figured thing.  
  
"That my daddy."  
  
"Oh, well why don't you go and color some more."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kay watched Maria bounce back to the couch and sit down and color. Kay thinks to herself, she does need a father. What she really needs is to see her real father. I wish I could go back to Harmoney but its been four years. Its to late now. Kay gets back to work. By the time Kay is done with all her work its about seven in the evening and she looks up to see Maria asleep. She puts everything away and straightens up. She gets her purse and then picks up Maria and walks out the her office, then locking it. She says goodbye to Lauren and walks to her car not noticing the guy in the car beside her. She puts Maira in her car seat and then gets in and drives off. Kay still doesn't notice the guy in the car following her. She gets to her condow, its then she notices the car. She hurrys as fast as she can go into her apartment and slams the door. She puts Maria to bed and collapses on the couch in front of the tv.  
  
*********  
  
It was the next day. Kay and Lauren were going over some new sketches while Maria played on the floor.  
  
"I love the sketches Kay. I can't wait until they get out onto the new line." Lauren looks over at Maria and smiles. "I swear Kay, Maria looks more like you everyday. She is such a sweet girl."  
  
"Thanks. Did I tell you about last night?"  
  
"No, what happened, you meet a guy?"  
  
"No, when I got home, in the parking lot there was this guy stairing at me. I think he was following me because I saw the same car in the parking lot here when I left. I got scared so I ran as fast as I could with Maria asleep in my arms into my apartment."  
  
"I am sure its nothing. Maybe he just thought you were pretty or something of that sort. You should date Kay. I mean its not healthy not to go out once in awhile."  
  
"You know I tried dating in the first few months Maria was born. But you know how it was. I was always worried about Maria."  
  
"Well now she is three and I know my mother would love to watch her sometime if you and I could go out and look for guys. You know my mother loves Maria like she was her own grandbaby."  
  
"I know, I know. Well, I guess we could go out tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"Great. Be right back." Lauren left and returned five minutes later. "I called my mother and she would love to watch Maria. We are going out tonight. PARTY!"  
  
Kay laughed at Lauren. "You need to act your own age."  
  
"Hey, I am thirty years old and SINGLE! I am going to live life. I mean I need to meet a guy."  
  
"I do to. Maria needs a father in her life."  
  
"May I ask what happened to her real father, you never really told me, I mean if you want to?"  
  
Kay looked over at Maria who was deeply concentrated on coloring. "Well, I was in love with him. We had sex. He said it was a mistake. You see he was surposed to get married to my cousin and on the day of their wedding I found out I was pregnent. I fainted in the middle of the ceremony. I came out and told everyone. The wedding was off. Miguel told me he would be in Maria's life but still wanted to marry my cousin Charity. Well, I left my mother's home into a blizzard not wanting to deal with my mother and everything else. My mother hates me by the way. Well, I hit my head, I don't really remember where or how. I told them I would not stay under the same roof as my mother. I stayed at my friends Tabitha's house for a few hours and then Tabitha took me to the airport, she gave me some money to get on my feet and that leads me to today."  
  
"Wow. I never really knew how much you have been through. I really feel sorry for you Kay. I mean Maria, never having any father or I mean...not in a way."  
  
"I know what you mean but leaving was the best thing I ever did. I needed to get Maria out of my mess of a life. Her father never wanted her anyway."  
  
"Well, I am sure he is sorry for even thinking that now. Lets get the designs finished."  
  
The rest of the day was tiring for Kay and Lauren. They decided to go out another time since they felt they wouldn't have time to that night. They worked until about eleven at night. Kay went home and noticed she was being followed again. This time he followed her into her building. She ran to the elevator and then ran into her apartment. Who could have that been. Maybe I should call the cops or something. Nah, I should be ok. Kay put Maria to bed and went straight to sleep herself.  
  
Next Chapter***************The guy that has been following Kay confronts her and gives her some shocking news. Kay thinks about going back to Harmoney and facing her past. 


	8. Chapter 8

In this chapter guy that has been following Kay confronts her and gives her some shocking news. Kay thinks about going back to Harmoney and facing her past.  
  
Chapter 8 *********  
  
At Kay's apartment  
  
Kay took the day off today because she wants to spend more time with Maria. Kay is in the kitchen making breakfast for herself and Maria. Maria was still asleep. Kay was about to start the eggs when she heard the doorbell. She turned off the stove and went to the door. She opens the door and to her shock its the guy that has been following her. She quickly shuts the door, locks it but the guy starts to talk through it.  
  
"Listen I know I may seem like a psycho but I need to speak with you."  
  
"Who are you. You have been following around for a few days, what do you want?"  
  
"I have been sent by your father, Sam Bennett.  
  
Kay slowly openes the door but the chain still on it.  
  
"How...How do you know my father?"  
  
"He hired me to look for you. I am been looking for you and following you for about a year. Giving information back to your dad. Can I please come in and talk to you."  
  
"Alright but I must warn you, I have a gun in my hand, so you try anything, I shoot." Kay hears the guy laugh and opens the door to let the guy in.  
  
"I thought you had a gun?"  
  
"Well, I lied."  
  
Kay and the guy walk over and sit on the couch.  
  
"Now what do you want?"  
  
"Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Brian Neal and for a year now I have been following you to get information about you and your well being back to your father."  
  
"Why would my father look for me?"  
  
"He cares for you Kay. He said that if I ever found you and confronted you to tell you that he cares about you. He says he misses you and thats he wants you and his grandchild to come home. Here, this is a letter he wrote to you just in case."  
  
Kay sat and read the letter. She had a big smile on her face when she finished.  
  
"He really wants you to contact him when you think its best. He loves you really. I could tell by all he has done for you."  
  
Kay looked up and smiled. She didn't notice until now that he was very handsome. He seemed around twenty five years of age.  
  
"Well, I have more work to do, so. I guess I will be going." Brian smiled and took Kay's hand and kissed it, then left. Kay went and sat near the phone. She started to think and then she picked up the phone and dieled the number that was in the letter. The phone rang for awhile and she was about to hang up when a man answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Does Sam Bennett live here?"  
  
"This is Sam. Who are you?"  
  
"This is...well...Daddy...its Kay."  
  
"SWEETIE, oh I missed you how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, what I want to know is where are you?"  
  
"I'm have been living in L.A for four years."  
  
"L.A!"  
  
"Yeah, I design clothes. I am actually opening a new line in a few weeks."  
  
"Well, it seems you have done well with yourself. Well, how's my grandchild. Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Its a girl Daddy. I named her Maria."  
  
"I wish I could see her."  
  
"Maybe I could fly you out to see her."  
  
"Or you could come back to Harmoney and visit."  
  
"I don't know Daddy. I haven't seen anyone for four years. What would they say. What would Miguel say after not seeing his child."  
  
"Look Kay. I don't know what everyone else would say. But I am sure that they would love to see you and I know Miguel deserves to see his child."  
  
"Maybe you are right. I could visit for a couple of weeks. All my designs are do three weeks from now. I could bring the things I need with me and finish them there."  
  
"So, your going to visit?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will. I will make flight arrangements for this afternoon and be there whenever."  
  
"I can't wait to see you sweetie."  
  
"I can't wait to see you either. Well, I better go Daddy. I will see you soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye Daddy."  
  
Kay hung up the phone and then called to make travel arrangements. When she was done she went to wake up Maria. She walked into her daughters room and just staired at her for a moment. Then she walked over and gently shaked her.  
  
"Maria, sweetie, come on you gotta wake up."  
  
"What is it mommy?" said Maria rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well, you and I are going on a little vacation, so you need to get up so I could get you ready."  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"We are going to my old town where I grew up. You are going to get to see your Daddy, grandpa, aunts, uncles, and all your other relatives."  
  
"Realwe!!"  
  
"Yeah sweetie. Come on."  
  
Kay gets Maria ready and then gets ready herself. She calls Lauren and tells her she is taking two weeks off to see her family but she will get the sketches done. She packs her and Maria's stuff and they head to the airport. They get on the plane and Maria is coloring. Kay is thinking about what is she going to do when she gets there. What will I say to Miguel, Daddy, Jessica? Everyone?  
  
"Well, Harmoney, here I come."  
  
Next Chapter***************In the next chapter Kay and Maria arrives in Harmoney. She checks into a hotel and then goes over her Dads house to surprise him. But when she gets there. She gets a surprise herself. 


	9. Chapter 9

In the this chapter Kay and Maria arrives in Harmoney. She checks into a hotel and then goes over her Dads house to surprise him. But when she gets there. She gets a surprise herself.  
  
Chapter 9 *********  
  
At the airport  
  
Kay looks around and smiles. I never thought I would ever see this place again. I can't wait to see my father. She was about to walk out when she saw that Brian Neal guy coming off the terminal. She walks up to him with Maria in her arms.  
  
"Brian is it?"  
  
"Kay, Hi."  
  
"What would you are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here."  
  
"I thought you lived in L.A."  
  
"No, I just worked there to find you for your father. He hired me here from Harmoney."  
  
"Oh, well, its nice to see you again."  
  
"Is this Maria?"  
  
"Yeah, Maria, this is Brian. Brian this is Maria."  
  
"Well, hello young lady." said Brian has he took her little hand and shook it but she was shy so she hid her face in her mother's shoulder.  
  
"She is a little shy."  
  
"Well, I guess you decided to see your family?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I just don't know what I am going to say when I see them for the first time in four years."  
  
"I am sure they are going to be glad to see you."  
  
"I sure hope so." Kay smiled. Gosh he is cute.  
  
"Well...um...you want to share a cab?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kay and Brian got went outside the airport to wait for the cab. They got into the cab and drove to the hotel. When they got there Brian ask for the cab to wait. They paused outside of the hotel.  
  
"So..um..I was wondering since you are going to be in town if you wanna have dinner with me sometime?" asked Brian  
  
"Sure. When?"  
  
"How about tomorrow? Eight o'clock?"  
  
"Sure. I don't know where I will be so...could I get your number?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Brian gave Kay her number.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kay went into the hotel and up to the counter.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a room reserved under a Kay Bennett."  
  
"Yes, room, 775." She waved for a bellboy to help with the bags and up to her room. When they got there she went in, tipped the bellboy and he left. She set down her bags and called her father.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Kay sweetie where are you?"  
  
"I'm in town. I just got in. Can I come visit?"  
  
"Sure and don't forget Maria." said Sam with a laugh.  
  
"I won't. I can never go anywhere without her."  
  
"Well, you have my address in that letter I sent you right?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, I will see you in a few minutes then."  
  
"Well, Bye Daddy."  
  
"Bye sweetheart."  
  
Kay hung up the phone and called a cab. She got Maria and all the stuff she needed and went downstairs. She gave her key to the lady behind the counter and went outside. She got into the cab and told the driver the address. Kay got to her Dad's house and started to shake. She paid the driver and went up to the house. She knocked on the door and she got a surprise who opened the door. It was Ivy.  
  
"Ivy?!?"  
  
"Kay, come in."  
  
Kay walked in and looked around.  
  
"Well, why don't you sit down."  
  
Kay went into the living room and sat down with Maria on her lap.  
  
"Well, this must be Maria."  
  
"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I married your dad, a lot has changed since you left."  
  
"Apperently so, my Dad didn't mention you two got married in his letter."  
  
"Well, I guess he wanted to tell you in person."  
  
"Where is my Dad anyway?"  
  
"He is upstairs getting dressed. She should be down any minute."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So...how have you've been lately?"  
  
"Good and you?"  
  
"I've been great. You father told me that you that you design clothes now."  
  
"Yeah, I have a new line coming out in a month."  
  
"Thats great. So...I guess you have been doing alright with yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have."  
  
"Have you seen anyone else lately besides me?"  
  
"Well, no not yet. Except that guy that was hired to follow me. We are going out on a date tomorrow."  
  
"Well, thats nice."  
  
"Yeah. He is kind of cute."  
  
"Who's cute?" said male voice entering the living room.  
  
"Daddy!" Kay sat down Maria and ran over to Sam to give him a hug. They broke apart and just looked at each other.  
  
"My little girl."  
  
"Daddy, I am not a little girl. I have a little girl."  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"She's right here." Kay walked over and picked up Maria and walked back over to Sam. "Maria this is your grandpa."  
  
"Hi, Maria."  
  
"Gampa!" Maria started to jump up and down in Kay's arms.  
  
"Well, I guess she takes a liking to you. She is usually very shy."  
  
"Well, there is no need to be shy around here." Kay handed Maria over to Sam. He sat on the couch and started to play peak-a-boo with her.  
  
"So, Kay, where are you staying?" asked Ivy  
  
"We are staying at a hotel in town."  
  
"Non-since. You should stay here." said Ivy with a little excitment in her voice.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I mean I don't want to pry."  
  
"You are not prying, I mean you are family. Even if not by blood."  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea Ivy. Kay you are staying here and that's finale."  
  
"Ok, I will check out when I got back and come back here then.  
  
"Ok, well, lets go into the kitchen. Dinner is ready and don't worry I cooked it. Ivy can't cook at all. At Thanksgiving she tried to make a turkey and it blew up." Kay and Sam laughed as they went into the kitchen leaving a slightly pouting Ivy behind.  
  
Next Chapter***************In the next chapter Kay gets ready to go out to dinner with Brian. Sam and Ivy are watching Maria. When her and Brian get to the Lobster Shack they run into Miguel and Charity having dinner. 


	10. Chapter 10

In this chapter Kay gets ready to go out to dinner with Brian. Sam and Ivy are watching Maria. When her and Brian get to the Lobster Shack they run into Miguel and Charity having dinner.  
  
Chapter 10 *********  
  
In the guest room at Kay's Dad's house.  
  
Kay is in her room getting ready for her date with Brian. She is having trouble picking out a dress. Ivy is walking by and hears her frustration.  
  
"Kay are you alright?"  
  
"Well, I can't find a dress that would really be perfact for tonight. All the dresses are all wrong."  
  
Ivy walked over to Kay's closet and starts to go through her dresses.  
  
"Why these dresses are beautiful. Did you make any of them?"  
  
"Yeah, I made all of them."  
  
"Well, I am impressed. Well, lets see here."  
  
Ivy looked through at every dress but Kay always found some flaw in it.  
  
"Well, Kay how about this skirt and this sweater."  
  
Ivy pulled out a short black skirt and blue low-cut sweater.  
  
"Its perfact! I know great shoes that would go with it thanks Ivy." Kay hugged Ivy, which kind of surprised Ivy.  
  
"Your welcome Kay."  
  
"You don't mind watching Maria for me?"  
  
"No, I would love to get to know her. She is my granddaughter almost. Well, step-granddaughter."  
  
"I like granddaughter better." Kay smiled at Ivy  
  
"Well, you better get in the shower and get ready. What time will he be here?"  
  
"Oh, an hour. I better get ready. Thanks again Ivy."  
  
Ivy left and Kay went to get ready. She was putting last touches on her make-up when Ivy called up and told her that Brian was here. She finsihed grabbed her purse, kissed Maria goodbye and she grabbed her coat since it was winter and snowy out. They were in the car when Kay started the conversation.  
  
"Well, where are you taking me?"  
  
"You probably know it, the Lobster Shack."  
  
"I love that place. I been there once."  
  
"I really would like to get to know more about you tonight Kay Bennett."  
  
"Well, I figured you knew all about me considering how we met and all."  
  
"My job is to find you, not to know about your child hood and other personal stuff. Well, were here."  
  
Kay and Brian walked in and Brian told of their reservation. When they were being walked to their seats Kay saw Charity and Miguel having dinner. Her eyes went wide when they saw her as well. Their mouths dropped. They were seated far enough away though. Brian held the chair out for her and then seated himself. Brian noticed her change in face as she saw the other couple.  
  
"Someone you know?"  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"May I ask how you know them?"  
  
"I was in love with Miguel. Well, I thought I was in love with him. He is Maria's father." said Kay with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Oh, well, I am sorry if I brought up a sore subject for you."  
  
"No, its alright. I put all that behind me. Its in the past."  
  
"Well, then lets just get to dinner."  
  
Kay and Brian gave their orders to the waitress. They were talking and laughing all through dinner. They were really hitting it off. Meanwhile...  
  
*********  
  
"I can't believe she is here. What is she doing here. I bet she is back here to cause more trouble." said Charity.  
  
"Now Charity. I don't think she came back to cause trouble. I can't wait to see my child. If she didn't give him or her up for adoption."  
  
"How can you act like everything is ok. I think you should try and get your child back like Aunt Grace said along time ago. We could get married and raise him or her ourselfs."  
  
"I would never take away our child from her. I mean just because she went away without telling me and I have never ever seen my child...I think maybe you are right. Maybe I should try and get custody. No, I could never do that to Kay. I am sure she took real good care of our baby and provided well."  
  
"Whatever. But I stil think you have a right. I also think we should tell Aunt Grace about Kay being back in town. Kay can do a lot of damage you know."  
  
"Well, I think we should tell Mrs. Bennett. It is her daughter. Now lets forget about Kay and get back to this wonderful meal."  
  
At Kay and Brian's table...  
  
*********  
  
"You are so funny Brain."  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"I want to ask you if you wanna go out with me again tomorrow."  
  
"I would love to, where are you going to take me?"  
  
"How about something more informal. Like ice skating. It should be fun."  
  
"Ice skating sounds fun. I haven't been ice skating in years."  
  
"Well, then tomorrow its ice skating and I want you to bring Maria too."  
  
"Well, I am not sure its gets really cold. But I could get buddle her up, just as long as its not to cold, ok."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kay and Brian talked about their pasts and stuff. They had a wonderful time and then it was time to leave. Kay saw that Miguel and Charity already left. It was mostly silent on the way home. Brian walked Kay up to her door.  
  
"Well, Kay I had really nice time."  
  
"I had a nice time too. So I will see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I will pick you and Maria up around eleven am and then we could go for some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah. I will see you tomorrow then." Kay leaned in and kissed Brian on the cheek and then used the key her father gave her, said goodnight to Brian one more time and then walked inside. She put her coat away and went upstairs. She saw that Maria was asleep on the bed. She changed into her pjs. She went to bed that night with a smile on her face thinking about one guy inparticular.  
  
Next Chapter***************In this chapter Brian comes to get Kay and Maira and they all go ice skating. They run into Charity, Miguel, Grace, John, David, Simone, Reese, and Jessica when they went skating. Kay and Brian share their first real passionate kiss. 


	11. Chapter 11

In this chapter Brian comes to get Kay and Maria and they all go ice skating. They run into Charity, Miguel, Grace, John, David, Simone, Reese, and Jessica when they went skating. Kay and Brian share their first real passionate kiss.  
  
Chapter 11 *********  
  
At Kay's Dad's house  
  
Kay was asleep but was woken up by a restless little girl next to her. Kay opened her eyes and leaned on her elbow to look at a smiling Maria.  
  
"You woke me up."  
  
"I sorry."  
  
"Thats ok. I need to get up today anyway. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and I are going to go skating today with a friend of mommy's!" Maria smile turned into a wide grin. "So, lets go downstairs, momma will make us some breakfast and then we will go get ready."  
  
"Let go!" Maria got jumped off the bed and tried to run as fast as her little legs would carry her but Kay catched up with her.  
  
"Hold on there. Don't run so fast."  
  
Kay carried Maria downstairs and saw that her Dad was in the kitchen making some breakfast.  
  
"Hey sweetie. I figured you would be hungry so I made some waffles, bacon, eggs, cinnamon rolls, and toast. There is orange juice, milk, or coffee to drink."  
  
"Wow, Dad. You didn't have to make that much."  
  
"Well, I missed making you breakfast."  
  
"Well, thanks. I know Maria has a big appetite. When she was a baby. Gosh. She ate anything." said Kay laughing  
  
"Well, sit down and eat."  
  
"Oh by the way, Brian invited Maria and I to go skating today. He will be here at eleven. We have to get ready right after breakfast."  
  
"You two are getting quit close. I mean you just met the man."  
  
"I know but he different then any other guys I have dated."  
  
"Whatever you say. I am your father I am surposed to worry about you."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Where is Ivy anyway?"  
  
"Ivy likes to get up no earlier then ten thirty. Other wise she will be cranky."  
  
"Oh. Well, Maria we need to eat. Brian is going to be here in an hour."  
  
Kay ate as much as she could which really wasn't much because she was trying to get Maria to eat and not play with her food. Then it was time to get ready. Kay gave Maria a bath and dressed her. Sam watched Maria while Kay got ready. Kay took a shower and got dressed in jeans, a tight thick stripped sweater and topped the outfit off with a matching hat and scarf. She went downstairs and it was about five to eleven. She saw Maria on the floor looking for her grandfather who was behind the chair. Kay couldn't help but laugh. Sam sat up when he heard Kay.  
  
"I foun you!" said Maria giggling and pointing.  
  
"Well, Maria, Brian is going to be here any minute. Your not going to turn shy now are you?"  
  
"No, I be good."  
  
"Well, good."  
  
Soon there as a knock at the door and Kay answered it to Brian standing there.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"I have to get Maria and I's coat."  
  
Brian stepped it. Kay got their coats and they left. Kay was about to step off the porch when she remembered something.  
  
"I don't have a car seat for her."  
  
"Oh, well, I figured that since you came here on a plane. So, I borrowed one from my sister. She has a three year old also and she just bought a new one."  
  
"Well, you just thought of everything." Kay smiled and put Maria in the car seat in the back. They drove to their destination in mostly silence. When they got there, Brian let them off near the entrance area and went to park the car. Kay and Maria went to the skating rental area. Brian catched up with them and they were putting on their skates.  
  
"Well, you think you remember how to skate?"  
  
"Well, you could maybe help me along a little bit." Kay looked over at Brian and smiled.  
  
After they put on their skates, they helped Maria put on her skates. Then they were all ready to go out on the ice. Maira was between Brian and Kay holding each hand. They were skating for awhile when Kay saw Reese and Jessica. She was not so nervous about seeing them because well she didn't get along with them anyway. But then she saw David, Grace, John, Charity, Simone, and Miguel. They didn't see her because their backs were to them. Kay was kind of distracted because the next thing she knew Maria, Her, and Brian fell on the ice. Maria just fell on her butt but Brian fell right on top of Kay and they both started laughing really not even realizing it. Kay then looked up and Brian just kissed her. They were kissing for awhile till they realized that Maria was there. They both looked up and saw Maria just sitting there with a big smile on her face. They both just jumped up and dusted themselves off.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I mean..." said Brian  
  
"Don't be sorry." Kay smiled at Brian.  
  
They were skating for a little while longer when Maria started to complain she was cold. They went to return their skates. Kay looked around but didn't see the group anymore.  
  
"So, Kay. Can I take you out for some coffee and hot chocolate for Maria?"  
  
"Sure, lets go."  
  
Kay, Maria, and Brian decided to go to the Coffee House. (I am not sure if that is the name of the coffee place.) They drove to the Coffee house in complete silence. Kay wanted to talk about the kiss but she couldn't do it with Maria there. That girl picks up everything I say. They got to the coffee house and rushed inside from the cold. When she got in there carrying Maria she saw the group sitting at the table near the door and they saw her too. All of their mouths dropped. Kay just stood there until Brian broke her trance.  
  
"Kay, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go order."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked over to the counter and gave their orders.  
  
"I'll have a capachino and blue berry muffin." said Brian  
  
"I'll just have a capachino and for this little one hot chocolate with wip cream and chocolate sprinkles."  
  
They got their coffee and other stuff and took the only seats that were left. Right behind the group. Kay was kind of nervous. Afraid that anyone of them would make a scene about her being back in town. Brian and Kay talked about silly things and started laughing when they saw wip cream all over Maria's face. She started giggling too. Kay wipped of the wip cream. Then walked in Ivy and Sam. They walked over to their table.  
  
"Hello, Kay. Brian nice to see you again."  
  
"Nice to see you to Mr. Bennett."  
  
"Kay I was thinking of taking Maria shopping with me when Sam gets dropped off at the station. Could I?"  
  
"Sure Ivy."  
  
"Maria you wanna go shopping with your grandma?" Grace heard this from the table and got tears in her eyes.  
  
"Grandma!" Maria reached up to Ivy arms and Ivy took Maria.  
  
"How did you guys know we would be here?"  
  
"Well, we went to see if you were still skating but we didn't see you so we assumed that you came here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I am going to drop off Sam and take her shopping. You have the key your Dad gave you?" Kay nodded. "Ok, well, I don't know when I will be back so or you so. I will see you later. Say bye to mommy." Kay kissed Maria goodbye and Sam, Ivy and Maria left. Brian and Kay were left alone. Now, is the time to talk about the kiss.  
  
"Brian about the kiss..."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about..."  
  
"No, I liked it."  
  
"So, did I."  
  
"Whats that all about being sorry?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want the kiss to ever happen."  
  
"Well, I did."  
  
Kay and Brian talked for a little while. Then Brian beeper went off. He checked it and said he had to leave. He would be happy to drive Kay home but she wanted to stay and walk around. Kind of like remembering your child hood thing. After much arguing on that she should stay out of the cold, Brian realized he already lost. He kissed her on the cheek and told her not to stay out in the cold to long but she said she was a big girl and not to worry. Kay was left alone. She realized the whole group was still behind her. She was about to leave when they all walked up and sworned around her.  
  
Next chapter***************In the next chapter Kay argues with Charity and her mother mostly. Miguel wants to see Maria but Kay doesn't want him to because she doesn't know him that well. Miguel says something that upsets Kay and she slaps him. Miguel says he is sueing for custody. 


	12. Chapter 12

In this chapter Kay argues with Charity and her mother mostly. Miguel wants to see Maria but Kay doesn't want him to because she doesn't know him that well. Miguel says something that upsets Kay and she slaps him. Miguel says he is sueing for custody.  
  
Chapter 12 *********  
  
At the Coffee House  
  
Kay was sitting at the table when the group swormed around her. She was getting very uneasy. She gulped and looked up at everyone staring at her.  
  
"What are you doing here Kay?!?" asked Charity  
  
"I came to visit my father."  
  
"Well, you have no right to be here. I know you came back to cause trouble between Miguel and I again."  
  
"Listen, that was then. I was younger and very stupid and I am sorry for what I did. But I am an adult now. I have responcibilities now."  
  
"Kay you may say whatever you may but we all know that you are still a scheming bitch!" yelled Grace  
  
"Now you listen here Grace, you have no right to call me a bitch. If anyone here is one its you."  
  
"Listen Kay, our lives were fine until you came back into it. I also should inform you that Charity and Miguel will soon be married. I also want to know why you said that IVY was her grandmother?!?"  
  
"So, I don't care if they get married. They could have a thousand kids and I wouldn't care. Besides I am only here for two weeks and then I go back to L.A."  
  
"You have been in L.A all this time?" asked Miguel  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kay, I would like to see my daughter."  
  
"I don't think that would be a very good idea."  
  
"Why not, I am her father. I have that right."  
  
"No you don't. You were never there for her."  
  
"And who fault is that?"  
  
"Oh please Miguel. You know as well as I know that even if I stayed here in Harmoney you would be more with Charity then your child."  
  
"Now listen Kay, I have a right to see my daughter!"  
  
"She doesn't know you that well and she is shy with strangers."  
  
"She shouldn't be shy around me I am her father."  
  
"SHE DOES NOT KNOW YOU!"  
  
"Don't yell at me. Now I want to see my daughter."  
  
"I told you no."  
  
"I would also like that guy you were with not around her either."  
  
"Now you listen here. You have no right to sit here and tell me that he can't see her. She really likes Brian."  
  
"I can't believe you first you take my child away and now you won't let me see her. Can I at least know her name!"  
  
"Her name is Maria and I had to take her away. I wasn't going to let her grow up into this type of town and as you saw when we walked in I raised her pretty well."  
  
"You caused most of the evil Kay." said Grace  
  
"Also, I would like to know how you took care of my child? Knowing you and the scheming slut you are, you probably were some kind of hooker." said Miguel, which he didn't really mean the last sentance but it felt good to say it. But the next thing he knew Kay slapped him.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again. If you must know I work designing clothes. I have a new line coming out in a month." Kay was leaving the Coffee House when she turned around to face Miguel. "And don't you ever come near me or MY daughter ever again."  
  
"Well, if you want it that way, then I will see you in court!"  
  
"Well, I hope you have a pretty good lawyer." Kay turned back around and stormed out of the Coffee House. It was really cold outside but she didn't care she was to mad. I can't believe he would say something like that to me. He had no right, no right at all. Now he is sueing me for custody. Well, there is just a waste of time. I doubt he has a good lawyer. Kay walked back to her Dad's house and walked in. Maria and Ivy were back. They were in the kitchen eating cookies. Maria's eyes lit up when she saw her mother.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Hey sweetie." Kay walked over and kissed Maria on her fourhead and sat down next to her. "I thought you two were going out shopping?"  
  
"Well, we did a little bit but it got to cold."  
  
"Oh, well, Miguel, Charity, my mother, and everyone else approached me at the Coffee House."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Well, we got into an arguemnt about me being here and then Miguel said wanted to see his daughter. I said no because she doesn't know him that well."  
  
"Thats all?"  
  
"Then when I was about to leave Miguel said he was taking me to court for Maria."  
  
"Oh my. What are you going to do."  
  
"Go to court. I hope he has a good lawyer and a little money because its going to take some big bucks to get Maria out of my hands."  
  
"Well, you seem to have confidence."  
  
"Well, I just don't know what I would do if she was taken away from me. She is my life."  
  
"I know, even though I don't show it to my other children, if any of them were taken away from when they were little I would just be heartbroken."  
  
"I know, well, I am going to take a bath. Would you mind to watch Maria for me?"  
  
"Sure. Does she like movies?"  
  
"Yeah, her favorite movie is in the bag by the door. Lilo and Stitch. I am so sick of that movie."  
  
"Ok, Maria want to go watch a movie?"  
  
"LILO, LILO, LILO!"  
  
"Ok, lets go."  
  
Kay went upstairs and drew her bath wondering what she was going to do about Miguel.  
  
Next Chapter***************In the next chapter, its the next day and Brian surprises Kay coming over and taking her to lunch. Miguel is looking for Kay and finds her at the Coffee House with Brian. He tells her that he filed for custody and the first court proceding is in a week. 


	13. Chapter 13

In this chapter, its the next day and Brian surprises Kay coming over and taking her to lunch. Miguel is looking for Kay and finds her at the Coffee House with Brian. He tells her that he filed for custody and the first court proceding is in a week.  
  
Chapter 13 *********  
  
Kay was sitting sketching some designs in bed waiting for Maria to get up. She feels Maria stiring next to her in bed.  
  
"Goodmorning sweetie, how ya sleep?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, I am almost done with these sketches and then we will go down and I will start breakfast, ok."  
  
"O Tay! Can I see sketches?"  
  
"Sure." Kay turned the sketch book to Maria.  
  
"OOO Pretty. I like that one." said Maria pointing to a dress.  
  
"You really like it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, lets go downstairs and I will make breakfast ok. We have to be quiet because we do not want to wake grandma and grandpa if they are not awake yet."  
  
"O tay. Shhhh." Maria put her finger to her lips and made a shhh sound. She then tip toed quietly out of the room. Kay just followed and silently laughed. When they got downstairs Ivy was up making breakfast. Which was kind of surprising considering she can't cook.  
  
"Ivy, your cooking!"  
  
"Well, there are somethings I can cook. Your father is teaching me anyway. Have a seat. I made strawberry pancakes."  
  
"That sounds good. They smell good too." Kay breathed in the sent of the sweet strawberries. She picked up a plate and put a little pancake for Maria and then made another plate for herself and sat down.  
  
"Are you seeing Brian today?"  
  
"I don't know. If he comes here, I don't know."  
  
"Well, if you and Brian want to go out, I would love to watch Maria."  
  
"Thanks but I couldn't have you watch her again. I mean..."  
  
"No, I would be happy too. I would love to get to know her. She is such a sweetheart."  
  
"Yeah, she my pride and joy. I don't know what I would do if Miguel won this custody case. I just couldn't live without Maria."  
  
"Kay you don't even know if Miguel will sue. I don't think he is that kind of person. He is just a lot of talk sometimes. I doubt he will sue for custody."  
  
"What!" yelled Sam  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Since when is he sueing for custody. When did you see him?"  
  
"Brian, Maria, and I ran into Miguel, Charity, Simone, Reese, Jessica, John, David, and Grace yesterday. Brian had to go, he said he would take me home but I told him no. Then they confronted me and started a big argument on why I was here and all. Then Miguel and I argued about Maria and then he said he was sueing for custody."  
  
"What did you say to him?" Sam asked in a calm voice  
  
"Well, he wanted to see Maria and I said it wouldn't be a good idea right now. She doesn't really know him."  
  
"He is her father Kay."  
  
"Yes but he doesn't know her well. I just don't believe this is the right time and because I said that Miguel is now sueing for custody. Maria does not need all this confusion right now."  
  
"I agree he shouldn't be sueing but I just think he should have a right to see his daughter."  
  
"I know maybe tomorrow I will take her to see him."  
  
They all ate their breakfast. Maria and Kay were headed up the stairs when there was a knock at the door. Kay answered and Brian was there.  
  
"Hi." said Brian. He looked at her atire and thought she looked beautiful. Kay blushed.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry...I am going to get dressed if you will just wait in the living room. Kay stepped aside and Brian walked in and sat in the living room. Kay ran upstairs and threw on a pair of jeans and sleveless black turtle neck sweater. She put her hair up in a simple clip and a little lipstick and coverup. She practically ran down the stairs like a teenage girl. She then walked in and sat next to Brian. Ivy and Sam excused themselves and Maria played happily on the floor.  
  
"What beings you here?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go maybe out for a walk in the park or something. Have a little fun, then grab some lunch later."  
  
"Sure, be right back."  
  
Kay walked upstairs with Maria and asked Ivy if she could watch her and Ivy happily accepted. Brian and Kay left for the park. They were walking in the park when she felt something cold hit her coat. Kay looked up and saw Brian had hit her with a snowball. Kay gasped.  
  
"HEY!" Kay picked up and made a snowball. She threw it at Brian hitting him square in the face. She then started to run because he chase after her with a snowball. She caught up with her and threw it at her but missed. They then both fell laughing.  
  
"I....believe...you...hit me a snowball." said Kay trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Hey, I said we were going to have some fun. What do you want to do next?"  
  
Kay looked at Brian, they were still laying on ground, then Kay looked away and thought about something then kissed him square on the lips. Brian responded with lots of passion. They were there for a couple of minutes when they heard some kids.  
  
"EWWWWWW!"  
  
Kay and Brian looked up and laughed. Brian helped Kay up and they brushed the snow off of them.  
  
"Well, now what do you wanna do?" asked Brian  
  
"Well, mmmmm. I don't know. What do you think."  
  
"I think we should build a snowman."  
  
"A snowman. I haven't done one in a few years."  
  
"Well, lets get to it them."  
  
Brian and Kay spent the next few hours making snowman and snowangels. Then Brian suggested that they go have lunch at the Coffee House. When they got there they ordered and took their seats. They were talking for awhile when Miguel walked in with Charity and they walked over to Brian and Kay.  
  
"Kay I have been looking all over for you."  
  
"Hi Miguel. Miguel, Charity this is Brian. Brian this is Maria's father Miguel and his girlfriend Charity." Brian, Miguel, and Charity exchanged hellos and then Miguel started to speak to Kay.  
  
"As I was saying before. I have been looking everywhere for you. I wanted you to know that the first court proceding is next week."  
  
"Miguel! You are actually sueing me for custody. I thought it was just some ploy to see Maria."  
  
"It is. I think that she would be better raised with Charity and I."  
  
"I don't think so. I can't stay here forever with this court thing. I have to go back home and finish all my designs and be at the opening of my new line."  
  
"Well, ask yourself this question. Whats more important keeping your daughter or your show?"  
  
"I guess I have no choice. But would it help if I brought Maria over to see you at your house?"  
  
"It would help but I would still sue for custody."  
  
"Why. All you wanted is to see Maria."  
  
"Yes, but not for just one day. I want her here all the time. I don't want you to take her to California."  
  
"Well, fine then. I hope you have a good lawyer and you can forget about seeing her tomorrow at all. I also will inform you that Maria will definetly be coming home with me."  
  
"Well, whatever you want to think Kay. Goodbye."  
  
Miguel and Charity left.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Miguel is sueing me for custody because I will not let him see Maria."  
  
"Why don't you just let him see Maria."  
  
"She doesn't know him that well and you just heard him. He doesn't just want to see Maria just one day he wants her to be here all the time." Kay was about to cry.  
  
"Don't cry. Come on. Don't you have a good lawyer?"  
  
"Yeah, he cost a fortune but I can afford it. I don't think Miguel can afford a lawyer though."  
  
"Well, don't worry. You need any help I will help anyway I can."  
  
"Thanks Brian."  
  
Brian and Kay had a good lunch. Then they left. Kay wanted to go back to her Dad house and spend some time with Maria. She feels that she didn't spend enough time with her. Brian, Kay and Maria played in the living room for awhile. Kay asked Brian to stay the rest of the day and to stay for dinner. They had a nice dinner and Brian left. Kay saw him to the door with a quick peck on the lips. Kay put Maria to bed and started to work on her sketches. Kay fell asleep thinking once again about Brian with a smile on her lips.  
  
Next chapter***************Its a week later in the court room. The first proceding in the custody battle over Maria. 


	14. Chapter 14

In this chapter its a week later in the court room. The first proceeding in the custody battle over Maria.  
  
Chapter 14 *********  
  
A week later  
  
Brian and Kay walked in the court room. Kay was holding Maria's hand but Kay handed Maria over to Ivy during the court proceedings. She sat down and Brian sat behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. Kay looked back and smiled. Kay's lawyer was a woman named Rebecca Smith and Miguels was a man named John Tayler. The judge walked in and everyone stood up. Then they all sat down.  
  
"Case Bennett vs. Lopez-Fitsgerold in battle of custody over Maria Bennett. Ms.Smith you may call your first witness."  
  
"I would like to call Mrs. Ivy Bennett to the stand."  
  
Ivy walked up and sat in the chair. She put her hand on the bible and swore on it. Whatever.  
  
"Mrs. Bennett, you are the wife of Chief Sam Bennett correct." Ivy nodded. "Miss. Bennett left about four years ago correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now your husband looked for his daughter for a year, this past year. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now when she arrived to visit, describe how Kay was with Maria. Did she seem like she took very good care of Maria?"  
  
"Yes, she was a very good mother. She cares very deeply for her."  
  
"Now, to you does Mr. Lopez-Fitsgerold seem like a very good candidate to raise a child."  
  
"I don't think he could take care of her like a mother can. If he cared about his child at all he would have searched and searched for his baby and Kay."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Bennett that will be all."  
  
Ivy stepped down and went back to her seat. Ms. Smith called her next witness.  
  
"For my next witness I would like to call Mr. Lopez-Fitsgerold to the stand."  
  
Miguel walked up and sat down. He swore on the bible that he would tell the truth.  
  
"Mr. Lopez-Fitsgerold. Why do you think you think that you should get custody of Maria?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen my daughter in four years. She has even been in Harmony for a week and I still haven't even seen her except for a few minutes. I just believe that Maria will be happy with me and my soon to be wife."  
  
"When you found out that the mother of your unborn child had left what did you do?"  
  
"Well, I was shocked. I would have took care of her and the baby. But I just moved on it was her decision."  
  
"Oh, so you didn't go and search for them?"  
  
"Well, no I didn't think she would be gone forever."  
  
"But now that she is back you want custody because you didn't have the common sense to even look for her. You claim you want your daughter in your life but when you found out that Ms. Bennett had left, you thought it was for the best and just moved on. Why do you want to fight now?"  
  
"Because she is my daughter and I deserve to see her."  
  
"I see, thank you Mr. Lopez-Fitsgerold that will be all."  
  
Miguel stepped down and Ms. Smith called her next witness. She called Kay. Kay stepped up and swore on the bible.  
  
"Ms. Bennett. Why did you leave in the first place."  
  
"I left because I knew Miguel and I know he wouldn't take care of me or the baby. He is to caught up with his girlfriend Charity."  
  
"Ok. Do you think that Miguel would be a good father to Maria?"  
  
"He couldn't take care of her. He has a wedding coming up and he is going to graduate school. How can he pay for school AND a child as well."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Bennett that will be all."  
  
Kay smiled and stepped down. She walked back to her seat and then smiled at Brian. The judge told them that there would be an hour recess. Kay, Brian, and Maria walked to the cafe downstairs.  
  
"I can see that this is going very well."  
  
"I know I am going to win. Miguel can't take care of a child. He has Charity, school, and his job. I am doing this for him too. He can see his daughter all he wants on visitation things but I will not let him have total custody."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
The brake was over and they went back into the courtroom. Now it was Mr. Tayler turn to call witnesses. He called Grace to the stand.  
  
"I would like to call the mother of Ms. Bennett. Mrs. Hastings."  
  
Grace walked up and looked at Kay with a smug smile. She swore on the bible and proceeded to answer questions.  
  
"Mrs. Hastings. Explain to us what your daughter is like?"  
  
"She is evil. She has always been jealous of her cousin Charity because she was more beautiful and had one thing Kay knew she would never get...MIGUEL!"  
  
"Now calm down Mrs. Hastings. Did your daughter just leave them alone or did she do anything about it."  
  
"Yes. She did anything she could to break them up but it didn't work. It almost did when she tricked him into sleeping with her. She has done so many terrible things in the past to break them up she doesn't deserve to raise a pack of wolves."  
  
Suddenly Kay stood up and started yelling at her mother.  
  
"The past is the past MOTHER. I have changed. I take good care of Maria. You say I can't take care of Maria, how is Miguel going to with the wedding, school, and a job. He can't take of her!!!"  
  
"Now Ms. Bennett. Another out burst like that and I will hold you an attempt of court." said the judge  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Hastings you may step down. I would like to call next Mr. Lopez-Fitsgerold to the stand." Miguel walked up and sat down. "Mr. Lopez- Fitsgerold, do you believe Ms. Bennett is a good mother to your daughter?"  
  
"Well, yes but all I want to do is see my daughter, Kay wouldn't even let me do that. I want to see her and now Kay is running around with this guy that she only just met and letting him be around Maria. She is just a tramp."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Lopez-Fitsgerold that will be all."  
  
Miguel stepped down. Mr. Tayler there were no more witnesses he wanted to question. The judge said the court will resume tomorrow morning at nine am. Kay, Brian, and Maria left before any collisions with Miguel and everyone else. Brian drove Kay and Maria back to her dad's.  
  
At the door of Sam's house.  
  
Kay let Maria in the house so she could say good-bye to Brian.  
  
"I know you will win custody but you shouldn't yell like that in court."  
  
"I know its just that my mother thinks the worst of me all the time. I have changed and I take good care of her and I always will. Miguel has to pay for school and spends most of his time with Charity."  
  
"I understand. You are only doing what's best for Maria."  
  
"Yeah, well, hey I am making dinner tonight would you like to stay again, for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, I mean if its all right."  
  
"Brian, when you left the last time you were here for dinner, my dad said anytime I wanted to invite you back I could. I dad for some reason likes you." Kay smiled  
  
"Well, then sure."  
  
Brian stayed for dinner and Kay walked him to his car. They were saying good-bye for twenty minutes. When Kay finally broke the kiss. She said her final good-bye and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she went inside played with Maria and then they both went to bed.  
  
Next Chapter***************The judge makes his decision. Kay has a talk with her family, Miguel, and Charity. 


	15. Chapter 15

In this chapter the judge makes his decision. Kay has a talk with her family and Miguel.  
  
Chapter 15 *********  
  
The next day  
  
Kay, Brian, Maria, Ivy, and Sam walked in together, while getting glares from certain people on the other side of the room. They sat down waiting for the judge to appear for his verdict. Brian and Kay got to talking.  
  
"You know Brian, if I get custody I am going to have a talk with my Miguel about him seeing her still. She needs to know who her dad is."  
  
"Then why did you go through with this?"  
  
"Miguel was the one who wanted to go to court. I know if I didn't fight he could easily take Maria away from me. He may seem soft on the outside but when he wants something and he thinks its right he will go for it."  
  
"I guess you are right. Here comes the judge."  
  
The judge walks in and everyone stands up. They sit back down and wait patiently for his verdict.  
  
"Given the information that I heard yesterday. I feel that Maria Bennett will be better taken care of and better provided more with her mother Ms. Kay Bennett. Case dismissed."  
  
Kay stood up hugged Brian and smiled. Brian then kissed her. They broke apart. Kay looked over at Miguel and he looked angry. Most of everyone on the other side of the room looked angry at Kay. Kay just smiled, picked up Maria, and walked out with Brian, Ivy, and Sam.  
  
*********  
  
At Sam's House  
  
Kay, Brian, Ivy, and Sam were talking in the living room. Maria was taking a nap upstairs.  
  
"Well, I am glad this is over. I am glad Miguel didn't get custody." said Ivy  
  
"Well, I plan on talking to him though. I still think Maria needs to see her father."  
  
"I agree but maybe you should just wait awhile. Don't talk to him today. Let him cool off because of the custody thing."  
  
"Maybe your right."  
  
For the rest of the day Kay, Brian, and Maria hung out, inside mostly to avoid any collision with someone. Ivy and Sam took Maria to get some pizza, while Kay made Brian dinner. They had a nice dinner, talked some, then he left with a kiss at the door.  
  
*********  
  
The next morning  
  
Kay wakes up and sees that Maria is gone. She heads downstairs and sees Maria at the table eating eggs. Her dad is sitting at the end eating also. Maria sees her Mom and smiles. Kay gets a plate and serves herself and sits down next to her dad.  
  
"I plan on talking to Miguel today. I need to settle some stuff with him."  
  
"Do you really think that is a good idea?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I need to do it today. Of course I will be taking Maria with me. I need to talk to everyone. I have to discuss what happened in the past and what's going to happen in the future. Concerning visiting rights and stuff with Maria. Divorced and separated couples do it all the time."  
  
"Well, you are a grown woman I can't tell you not to. If you think its best."  
  
"I do, for Maria."  
  
"Ok then. I am going to wake Ivy. I am taking her out today. I have been busy lately and I don't spend enough time with her."  
  
"Ok. See you later dad." Sam left. "Maria today you and I are going to visit your daddy, doesn't that sound like fun?!?"  
  
"I get to meet my daddy?!?!"  
  
"Yes, now if you eat your breakfast, we will get dressed and go to see him ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kay and Maria ate the rest of their breakfast, got dressed and now are headed over to her mom's house. He will more and likely be there visiting Charity. They get to the house. She looks up at the house and remembers all the bad and good things that happened here. She walked up to the door holding Maria and rung the bell. The door opened and there stood Charity.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I need to see Miguel."  
  
"Well, I am pretty sure Miguel doesn't want to see you."  
  
"Please Charity. I really need to talk to all of you about some things."  
  
"I guess come on in."  
  
Kay and Maria walk in and hang up their coats. Charity motions them in the living room and there is Grace, David, John, Reese, Jessica, Miguel, and Simone sitting all around eating tomato soup cake. Everyone looks up and glares at Kay.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt but I needed to talk to you all about something's concerning Maria."  
  
"Whatever it is Kay, I am sure we really don't want to hear it. You took my child away from me and now this will probably be the last time I see her right." Said Miguel with lots of anger in his voice.  
  
"Miguel, I felt that I was holding you back from being with Charity, that's why I left and you started the whole custody thing. I wasn't about to have my child taken away from me. You I know will never let me see her again but with me I believe that she should see you."  
  
"Why the sudden change at heart?"  
  
"I always felt that Maria should see you but you wanted to take her away from me. I did what I had to do."  
  
"Well, what's there to talk about. You live in L.A. How are we going to work this out where I can see her. I would like to see her all the time that's why I sued for custody."  
  
"Divorced and separated couples do it all the time. I feel we can work it out. Maria and I would probably be here on the holidays anyway and she could she can come here a for a month or so in the summer. If you ever want to see her in between those time, I am sure we could work something out."  
  
Kay looked at Miguel hoping for some kind of sign that he would agree. Miguel sighed and looked up at Kay. He then looks at Maria and smiled. He whether see her in the summer and holidays, then not at all.  
  
"Well, I whether see Maria in the summer and holidays, then not at all. I am sure we can work out the details later. Come here Maria." Maria just stands there not sure if she should. She knows this man is her father. She is just shy.  
  
"Its ok sweetie." said Kay and gives Maria a little nudge. Maria walks over and hugs Miguel. Everyone smiles.  
  
"Kay can I get you and Maria some cake." said Grace standing up about to step into the kitchen.  
  
"NO!" yells Kay. "I mean no thank you. She just had breakfast and I don't want her to eat anything else. Other wise she will get sick."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Kay sits down next to Miguel and watches Miguel bond with Maria. Kay smiles at the scene before her. Kay wishes she could have a happy family. I wish I could have a happy family like this. A happy one with Miguel. Wait...where did that come from? Kay clears that thought. She sits back and drinks her coffee. She spends the rest of the day with her family.  
  
Next Chapter***************Kay is beginning to see who Brian really is. She is also beginning to have feelings for Miguel again. Little does she know Miguel is beginning to have feelings for her as well. 


	16. Chapter 16

In this chapter Kay is beginning to see who Brian really is. She is also beginning to have feelings for Miguel again. Little does she know Miguel is beginning to have feelings for her as well.  
  
Chapter 16 *********  
  
At the park...  
  
Miguel invited Maria and Kay to the park to spend sometime together. They were on a picnic. Maria was playing on the swings and Miguel and Kay were sitting on a blanket talking.  
  
"I just can't get over how much Maria looks like you."  
  
"I know, my friend Lauren always says the same thing."  
  
"What made you come back to Harmony?"  
  
"Well, my father had this guy follow me and find out where I was. I called him and told him I would visit." She looked at Maria. "Maria honey be careful. I always wanted to talk to you about some stuff."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Look, there is stuff you don't know about me. I always tried to break up you and Charity."  
  
"I know, you left your diary behind and Jessica found it. She read it to everyone. That's why Charity and Grace kind of are mad."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I have gotten over it. I've seen that you have changed. You have been a good mother to Maria."  
  
"I have tried my best."  
  
"Look, I am sorry for not being there for you four years ago when you were in your first months of pregnancy."  
  
"Its, ok. I used you. Its not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is. In some ways. No matter how Maria was conceived I should have been there for you. But I was so wrapped up in my romance with Charity, I just wasn't there for you and I should have."  
  
"Its ok Miguel. Anyway, how are you and Charity doing these days?"  
  
"Truthfully, not so good. We were for a while, after you left but then it started to go downhill. All I could think about was you and the baby. Wondering if you guys were all right and if you were being provided for. Charity said I needed to stop worrying and focus on us but I couldn't. But I guess I don't have to worry anymore. I mean you a designer, wow."  
  
"I know I was only a waitress for one day and this lady saw my designs and ask me to work for her. It was one of those things. Fate as your sister calls it."  
  
Miguel and Kay laugh. Kay looks over and sees Maria walking back over.  
  
"Hey sweetie you tired?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Maria rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well, come and lie down next to me."  
  
Maria curled up next to her mother and fell asleep. Miguel and Kay just talked for a couple of hours about old times. Then Kay said she better get Maria home. Miguel drove Kay and Maria back. When Kay walked in the door of her dad's home she started to think. I can't do this to myself again. I can't be falling for Miguel. I got over him. She took Maria up to bed and she fell asleep herself.  
  
Meanwhile in Miguels car....  
  
Miguel couldn't stop thinking about Kay and how much she had changed. I can't be falling for Kay. I love Charity. But Kay, she has changed and she is the mother of my child.  
  
**********  
  
Next Day....  
  
Kay was sitting at the kitchen table with Maria eating a sandwich. Ivy and Sam were out. Kay was about to clean the dishes when the doorbell rang. She put the dishes down and went to answer it. She opened the door to find Brian.  
  
"Brian, come in."  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"I was just about to do some dishes."  
  
Kay walked back into the kitchen and Brian followed. Brian sat down next to Maria and played a little with her. Kay smiled at Brian and how well Maria took to him. She finished the dishes. By the time they were in the living room Ivy was walking through the door.  
  
"Hey Kay, I just wanted to know if I could take Maria with me. Sam is going to be working late and I want to do a little bit for shopping with her and spoil her before you go back to L.A."  
  
"All right. Just bring her back." Kay said with a laugh and Ivy left. Kay went back into the kitchen to clean up. When she was done, she went into the livingroom to see Brian sitting on the couch. She sat next to him and as soon as she did, he pulled her into a kiss. She accepted but then she felt his hands all over her.  
  
"Brian stop."  
  
"Come on Kay." He said as he started to unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
"I said stop. This isn't my house, plus we haven't even known each other that long."  
  
"Kay, I know you want this." He this roughly pushed her to lie down on the couch and started to rip her blouse. Kay kicked him in his...he then groaned and fell on the floor. Kay quickly got up and ran for the phone.  
  
"Bitch!" He recovered quickly and started towards her.  
  
"Get away from me. I will call the police and don't forget that my father is Chief of Police."  
  
"I will let you got for now but you haven't heard the last of me Kay Bennett."  
  
Brian left and Kay sat on the couch and cried. Every guy she likes or even gets a little close to, hurts her in some way or another.  
  
Next Chapter***************In the next chapter Kay tells Miguel about what Brian did. Miguel tells Kay how he feels about her and promises no one will ever hurt her or Maria. Charity goes nuts because Miguel dumps her.  
  
Note from Author*****I am sorry this chapter is kind of short. I wanted to get it published today so I had to. 


	17. Chapter 17

Next Chapter***************In the next chapter Kay tells Miguel about what Brian did. Miguel tells Kay how he feels about her and promises no one will ever hurt her or Maria. Charity goes nuts because Miguel dumps her.  
  
Chapter 17   
  


* * *

  
Kay spent most of yesterday in her room because of what Brian did. Miguel called and said he was coming over to spend some time with Maria. Kay was playing hide and go seek with Maria when the door bell rang. He opened it to find Miguel standing there with a big teddy bear.  
  
"Awww Miguel, Maria will love that. But she loves you already, you don't have to buy her gifts every time you come. When went to the park you bought her a bracelet."  
  
"I know but I want to make up for the years I have missed. I know it sounds dumb but I want to spend as much time with her as possible before you guys have to leave."  
  
"Well, you know I have been thinking. I think it would be cruel to take her away from her father so, I think I might build my own design company here in Harmony and live here. I talk it over with my Dad and he said Maria and I could stay here until we find a place."  
  
"That's great!" Miguel ran and hugged Kay. "Oh I almost forgot." Miguel went back out into the car and brought a dozen roses. "These are for you." Said Miguel handing her the flowers.  
  
"Aww, you didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I know but I wanted too."  
  
"Thanks. I will go put these in water and you can play hide and seek with Maria. She loves that game."  
  
Miguel walked in the living room and started to play with Maria. Kay walked into the kitchen looking for a vase. She spotted a beautiful blue one on top of the refrigerator. She put water and then the flowers in the vase and set them in the middle of the table. Kay then walked back into the living room to see Miguel behind and chair and Maria sneaking up on him.  
  
"I SEE YOU DADDY!" said Maria laughing. Miguel got up from behind the chair and held up his hands. He laughed and fell back on the couch. Kay sat next to him, she looked at Maria, she was yawning.  
  
"Looks like someone is tired and ready for a nap."  
  
"Who?" said Maria looking around the room  
  
"You, come on." Kay picked up Maria and she laid her head on her mom's shoulder. Miguel followed her. Miguel and Kay put Maria to sleep. They went back downstairs and sat on the couch.  
  
"So, you seeing Brian anytime soon?"  
  
"No, I told Brian I didn't want to see him anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth Brian isn't the guy I thought he was."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, he tried to put the moves on me and I told him no but he wouldn't stop."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well, he did when I threatened to call my father."  
  
"Did he hit you or anything."  
  
"He pushed me on the couch and tried to get what he wanted but I kicked him in the..." Kay trailed off and smiled  
  
"Well, at least he didn't hurt you."  
  
"Why would you care? I mean I haven't been Miss. Saint."  
  
"Well, Kay when you returned I saw the way you took care of Maria and how caring you were. I just saw this great change in you that made me realize how much I really care for you. I don't know if I can say I love you yet but I know that I care very deeply for you and I never want anything to happen to you and Maria. I promise no one will hurt you."  
  
"What about Charity?"  
  
"We have been over for a long time. Maybe even before you got pregnant and everything else happened. I need to know Kay, how do you feel about me?"  
  
"Well, I do care for you and as you said I can't say I love you yet. I know I said it before I moved away but I really didn't know about love then. I was insecure. But when I came back to town those feelings came back to the surface."  
  
Kay and Miguel looked at each other and kissed. They were kissing for a while when they heard....  
  
"Awwww."  
  
They both looked up and saw Ivy and Sam standing in the entrance to the livingroom with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Its about time." said Sam  
  
"Look, Kay and I are taking this slow, so don't expect another grandchild anytime soon." said Miguel laughing  
  
"We understand. We will leave you two alone now."  
  
Ivy and Sam left to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Kay I have to go. I have to talk to Charity."  
  
"All right." Kay walked Miguel to the door and kissed him good-bye. After Miguel left Kay went into the kitchen because she heard music coming from in there. She went in and saw Ivy and her dad dancing. She smiled and slowly left unnoticed.  
  


* * *

  
At Grace's House....  
  
Miguel was just pulling up to the house and walked to the door and rang the door bell. Charity answered.  
  
"Miguel honey. I was just about to call you and tell you some of the plans I have for the wedding."  
  
"Well, Charity, we need to talk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Miguel and Charity walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch.  
  
"Charity where is everyone else?"  
  
"They are out, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I wanted to talk about us."  
  
"Us, what do you mean?"  
  
"I don't think we can see each other anymore and of course there is no wedding."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Charity think about it. All these things has come between us and stopped us from being together. Don't you think that its a sign."  
  
"This is crap. Kay finally had left town and we were finally back on solid ground. Now she is back and its like...wait, its her. Kay said something to you to make you end our relationship."  
  
"Kay hadn't said anything. I realized that I love Kay. Our relationship was over long before Kay even did anything to it."  
  
"I can't believe this. You would leave me for that...that..evil thing. She has done all of that stuff to us if you remember. Just get out Miguel, get out!"  
  
Charity pushed Miguel out the door, shut it, and locked it. She then got this evil look on her face and said...  
  
"I swear Kay, you will never have Miguel, he is mine. I will make you pay, you will PAY!" Charity laughed. An evil laugh and started to think on what she would do."  
  
Next Chapter***************Maria is kidnapped and guess who it is....well read the story and you might find out. 


	18. Chapter 18

Next Chapter***************Maria is kidnapped and guess who it is....well read the story and you might find out.  
  
Note from Author*****In chapter 16 its like a couple months later, so its spring and that would put chapter 17 in the spring because I said they went to the park. Just so you know.  
  
Chapter 18 **********  
  
Kay and Miguel have decided to spend the day together with Maria. Their first having breakfast at Miguel's mom's house because his mother wants to see Maria and then they are going to the park again (requested by Maria). Then they plan on going to the movies and then to lunch with Reese and Jessica.  
  
Kay was getting ready when Ivy yelled up that Miguel was there. She practically ran downstairs like a little school girl.  
  
"Hey Miguel, ready?"  
  
"Yeah, my mother can't wait to see Maria."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Kay, Miguel, and Maria all piled into the car and left. When they got to Pilar's she was standing outside, almost jumping up and down. Kay got out and went to get Maria but Miguel beat her to it. She walked up to the door.  
  
"Hey Pilar."  
  
"Kay!" Pilar gave Kay a hug. "Where is my grandbaby."  
  
"Right here mother."  
  
Miguel handed Maria over to Pilar.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I'm your grandma."  
  
They all went inside and went into the kitchen. They all sat down at the table that was filled with food to feed an army with.  
  
"Its been so long that I cooked for more then one person that I went a little overboard. Sense my Miguel left I hardly ever cook."  
  
"Well, thanks for having us over Pilar."  
  
"So, Kay, I know you have been here for awhile but I never really got a chance to ask you what you do for a living?"  
  
"I design clothes and stuff. My friend Lauren postponed my new line that was surposed to come out about a month ago. She said I could have it here in Harmony."  
  
"Well, thats nice. When are you returning to L.A?"  
  
"Well, I think I might move here. Open my own company."  
  
"Oh, that would be great. I will happily watch her anytime you want me to."  
  
"Well, thanks Pilar. I mean after everything that has happened and Maria getting so close with everyone, I don't think its right to take her away from her family."  
  
"Well, this is wonderful. I am so happy you have decided to stay."  
  
"I am too, I get to spend as much time with my daughter as possible." said Miguel as he smiled at Kay.  
  
Kay, Miguel, and Maria had breakfast and then stayed a little longer and then headed for the park. When they got there Maria ran to the swings and Miguel and Kay spread out on the blanket. They were watching Maria and talking about just stuff. When Kay looked up she couldn't find Maria. She ran to where she saw her last and began screaming for her.  
  
"MARIA!"  
  
"Kay she is probably just at the slide."  
  
They went and looked all over the park and couldn't find her. Kay broke down and cried. Her little girl was gone. Someone took her little girl. She cried all the way to the police station and would not stop. She just seemed to be in a daze. She didn't even say anything. Miguel took her home and carried her inside. He set her on the couch and went to make her some tea. The police said they would call if they heard anything. When Miguel returned to the living room Kay was holding Maria's bear and rocking back and forth.  
  
"Here Kay, come on you have to drink it. You will feel a lot better. Kay I am just as sad as you but you have to think possitive." Kay turned to Miguel with anger in her eyes.  
  
"HOW CAN I BE CALM. MY LITTLE GIRL HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND I DON'T KNOW IF SHE IS HURT OR ANYTHING!!"  
  
"Kay look, I know you are angry. I am too. Maybe Maria walked away somewhere and she got lost. They will find her soon. Trust me."  
  
"Maybe you are right. I am sorry Miguel, I mean my, I mean our little girl is out there, scared and alone."  
  
**********  
  
In a house by a lake in Harmony....  
  
A mysterious woman sat the struggling girl on a lumpy couch. The little girl looked up at the woman.  
  
"Who are you? I want my mommy and daddy." said Maria and began to cry.  
  
"Well you are never going to see your mommy and daddy again." said the woman. She took off the mask and it was.....Charity.  
  
"I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" cried Maria  
  
"Stop crying or I will not feed you."  
  
Maria stopped crying and sat on the couch trembling.  
  
"Now you stay here and don't try to leave or call for help." said Charity with a threatening voice.  
  
Maria sat there on the sofa crying and hoping she will be found. Charity brought out a sandwich and milk out for Maria and she ate in hungrly. She then cried a little more and eventrually fell asleep saying she wanted her mommy and daddy.  
  
Next chapter***************In this next chapter its a few days later from the kidnapping. They figured out it was Charity because she disappeared when Maria was kidnapped and has a motive because Miguel dumped her. Will they ever find Maria and will Charity ever see bars? 


	19. Chapter 19

In this chapter its a few days later from the kidnapping. They figured out it was Charity because she disappeared when Maria was kidnapped and she has a motive because Miguel dumped her. Will they ever find Maria and will Charity ever see bars?  
  
Chapter 19 **********  
  
A few days later....  
  
Kay has been really beside herself because Maria is gone. She wants to kill Charity because she knows its her. Everyone knows. They haven't found where she has been hiding out. They searched all of Harmony. They didn't search a couple of cabins because of some stupid stubborn cop. They don't know it yet though.  
  
Kay is sitting in the living room. Same clothes the day Maria was kidnapped. She hasn't eaten or slept in the days Maria was gone. She just keeps holding her bear and rocking back and forth. Miguel has stayed with her during these times to try and get her to eat. She just doesn't say anything and she stairs at the floor all the time.  
  
Miguel is sitting next to Kay holding some soup trying to get her to eat.  
  
"Come on Kay. You have to eat. Maria wouldn't want you to act like this. You wanna be like this fine."  
  
Miguel walked up the stairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He walked back down the stairs, picked up Kay but she started to protest.  
  
"Miguel what are you doing?!?"  
  
"You wanna act like a child you are going to be treated like one."  
  
"Stop this."  
  
Miguel took Kay up to the bathroom and set her down in the shower.  
  
"Miguel!!!"  
  
"Listen Kay I miss Maria too but that doesn't mean that you can just forget about everything and everyone else!!!"  
  
"I am so sorry Miguel. I just want my little girl back." Kay started to sob violently.  
  
"So do I. But look Maria wouldn't want you to act like this."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Well, now that you came back to the land of the living, take a shower and get some clean clothes on."  
  
"Miguel I just want to sleep."  
  
"No, take a shower first, PLEASE! Now if I have to I will take action and undress you myself."  
  
"All right. All right. You still want to help me get undressed?"  
  
"OK." said Miguel smiling starting to step towards Kay.  
  
"I was just kidding. Go downstairs. I will be down there in a few."  
  
"Alright." said Miguel, a little disappointed.  
  
Miguel went downstairs and Kay left to go get some towels and take a shower. She got dressed and headed downstairs to get something to eat. She found Miguel had cooked some lunch for her.  
  
"Well, you look better. Now eat."  
  
Kay ate like there was no tomorrow. There was no doubt she was hungry. Then to make her feel better and to get her out of the house. Miguel took Kay to her favorite place. The Mall. Kay did a little bit of shopping and then they went for ice cream. Kay felt a lot better but she still wanted her daughter shopping and eating ice cream with her. They are now sitting on a bench talking.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me back to my senses Miguel. I just want my Maria back. I will never forgive Charity for this. I will see that she is behind bars."  
  
"Now, look Kay, we do not know that its Charity."  
  
"I can't believe you. She disappeared the same day our daughter did and she hasn't called. Miguel, think about it and you broke up with her because you told her you loved me. Fill in the blanks."  
  
"Let's stop talking about it, OK."  
  
"All right."  
  
Just then Kay's phone went off. She quickly answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Kay, I have good news."  
  
"Daddy? What is it?"  
  
"We found Maria and Charity. Apparently a cop never went to a couple of cabins because he was tired. But Charity is in custody and Maria is here at the station with her Uncle Hank."  
  
"Thanks Daddy, we will be right there." Kay hung up.  
  
"What's that all about?"  
  
"They found Maria. Her and Charity were in a cabin they didn't search. We have to go get Maria. Oh my baby!!"  
  
Kay and Miguel quickly left the mall and went to the car. Miguel raced to the station. When they got there Kay burst through the door and saw Maria at her Uncle's desk.  
  
"MARIA!" Kay ran and picked up Maria and practically squeezed the life out of her. "My baby. Are you OK? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No Mommy, I fine. Charity never hurt me. She fed me and took care of me."  
  
"Well, I am just glad to have my baby back."  
  
"Charity is in a jail cell, so if you wanted to talk to her or something." said Hank  
  
"Yes, I want to talk to her."  
  
Kay handed Maria to Hank to watch for her for a minute. Kay and Miguel went to go talk to Charity. They found her at the end, her head bent down.  
  
"Charity."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"I can't believe you did this Charity. You took my daughter. Why couldn't you just accept that I don't love you anymore."  
  
"Because I know you love me Miguel. You can't love Kay. This is just one of her schemes to have you taken away from me."  
  
"Listen Charity, I didn't want this to happen. If I wanted to take Miguel away from you I would have stayed here in Harmony instead of moving to L.A. I accepted that he loved you. I didn't care that you two were getting married. But then he told me that he loved me now and not you. Now you have to accept that."  
  
"I won't. I will not. Miguel I will get you back. You love me and only me."  
  
"Charity, did you forget that you are in jail and you will never get out. I will make sure that you stay in jail as long as possible."  
  
Kay and Miguel left a sobbing Charity, who realizes her fate. Kay, Miguel, Maria, Reese, Simone, and the rest of the family went to dinner to celebrate Maria's homecoming. After dinner they all went home. Maria was going to stay with Grace and David and Kay went to stay the night at Miguel's.  
  
**********  
  
At Miguel's apartment....  
  
Kay and Miguel went inside and flopped on his couch.  
  
"Well, today was a great day. We have Maria back. Charity is in jail and we have the night to ourselves." Said Miguel as he started to kiss his way down Kay's neck.  
  
"Miguel." said Kay with a giggle.  
  
He looked up with a puppy dog look on his face.  
  
"Oh come here you." Said Kay as she pulled Miguel on top of her.  
  
They stumbled their way to the bedroom and made love till late morning hours. Then fell asleep in each other's arms last thinking about each other.  
  
Next Chapter***************In this next chapter, its two months later and they get news that Charity has been sent to prison for 10-15 years. Kay goes to Eve for an important exam and Miguel asks Kay a very important question. 


	20. Chapter 20

In this chapter its two months later and they get news that Charity has been sent to prison for 10-15 years. Kay goes to Eve for an important exam and Miguel asks Kay a very important question.  
  
Chapter 20 **********  
  
Two months later....  
  
Kay and Miguel are in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Kay and Maria moved into his apartment a month ago. Maria was still asleep, Miguel and Kay were grateful for that. They had more time to spend with each other.  
  
"I am so happy right now." Said Kay as she turned to face Miguel.  
  
"Charity's trial is today. Sam said he would call us with her verdict."  
  
"That's great. She will finally get what's coming to her."  
  
"Well, we need to stop thinking about Charity and start thinking about ourselves. Maria is still asleep and we probably have another hour before she wakes up. I can think of a few things that we could do till then." Said Miguel as he rolled on top of Kay.  
  
"Oh really what's that?"  
  
Just as they were about to kiss, Maria burst into the room. Miguel and Kay very disappointed.  
  
"Goodmorning mommy, daddy." Maria hopped onto their bed.  
  
"Goodmorning sweetheart." Said Kay as she sat up. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"My stomach woke me up. I'm hungry."  
  
"All right. You go in the living room. I will be up in a minute to make you breakfast."  
  
"OK." Maria hopped off the bed and made her way to the livingroom.  
  
"Well, I better get up."  
  
Kay was about to swing her legs across the bed when Miguel wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back onto the bed. Kay giggled.  
  
"Miguel I have to go make Maria breakfast."  
  
"I know but I am not finished giving you a goodmorning kiss."  
  
Miguel kissed her and his hands started to roam.  
  
"Miguel I would love and I mean LOVE to stay here with you all day but I have a daughter to take care of. Not to mention watching and making sure you behave yourself."  
  
"All right."  
  
Kay got up and Miguel went to take a shower. Kay was about to take Maria into the kitchen with her when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Ivy and Sam there.  
  
"Hi daddy. Ivy. What do you guys need?"  
  
"Well, we wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us for breakfast but I can see that you are not in the mood for it." Said Ivy motioning to Kay in just her robe.  
  
"Well, Maria is ready, I mean if you want to take her."  
  
"Oh, we would love to." Said Ivy happily.  
  
Ivy and Sam walked into the living room and asked Maria if she wanted to go. Maria went with Ivy and Sam. As Kay closed the door she wanted to go back to bed with Miguel but then remembered he was in the shower. She smiled and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door as quietly as possible. She dropped her robe and got into the back of the shower. She touched his shoulder and he jumped.  
  
"Kay, what are you doing. Maria is in there!"  
  
"No, she went with Ivy and Sam. I came in here hoping we could...." Kay trailed off and smiled.  
  
"Well, sense Maria is gone."  
  
Kay wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They then made their way to the bottom of the shower and made love for hours. They got out of the shower and got dressed. They made lunch. Kay mentioned she had some things to do today and Miguel had to get to an interview.  
  
**********  
  
Kay made her way through the store and down the isle. She spotted what she wanted and quickly made her way to the register. She bumped into someone and dropped the item. She looked up and saw...Grace.  
  
"Mom. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh. You know how long I wanted you to call me Mom."  
  
"Yeah, well, no time like the present. I was just picking up a couple of things. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was picking up some chips and stuff for a barbecue that we are having tomorrow. You and Miguel coming?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah. Well, I have to go." Kay forgetting her item her item that fell on the floor. Paid for her stuff and ran out.  
  
"Wait Kay you forgot your...pregnancy test?!?"  
  
**********  
  
Kay forgot her test so she just decided to go to Dr. Russell. She got to the hospital and went straight to the front desk.  
  
"I need to see Dr. Russell."  
  
The nurse was about to tell her when Eve came up behind Kay.  
  
"What do you need Kay?"  
  
"Oh can we talk in private?"  
  
"Sure, come with me to my office."  
  
Kay and Eve walked into her office.  
  
"What do you need Kay?"  
  
"I need to find out of I am pregnant."  
  
"Well, all right but what makes you think you might be pregnant?"  
  
"Well, I am sick a lot. I have a bigger appetite and I am late."  
  
"Oh, well, lets just have a look see, OK."  
  
Eve lead Kay into a room and gave her a cup to go to the bathroom in. She came back and handed Eve the cup.  
  
"Well, Kay you will have the results in a few minutes so why don't you wait in the waiting room."  
  
Kay went into the waiting room and ten minutes later Eve came back in.  
  
"Well, Kay you are pregnant. Now the question is, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Oh I am keeping it of course. I just needed to make sure. I don't know about Miguel though."  
  
"Well, how about we set another apartment for two weeks from now?"  
  
"All right."  
  
Kay made her apartment and left the hospital. She went home and went straight to sleep. She was woken up by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello." said Kay in a groggy voice  
  
"Oh did I wake you up?"  
  
"Oh hi Miguel no."  
  
"Well I just wanted to call you and tell you that I got the job."  
  
"Really that's great."  
  
"Also, Sam called me. Maria is with them and he said Charity got 10-15 years in prison."  
  
"All right!"  
  
"Well, I got to go. See you when I get home and get enough rest, Ivy and Sam wanted to take Maria for the night and when I get home you won't have enough time for rest."  
  
"OK. See you soon."  
  
Kay hung up and went straight back to sleep. The next thing she knew Miguel hands were roaming her body.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty."  
  
"Hmmm. I am awake."  
  
Kay rolled over and kissed Miguel. Kay and Miguel then made love for hours. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
**********  
  
At the barbecue the next day....  
  
Everyone was having a good time. Kay was still trying to figure out a way to tell Miguel she was pregnant and Miguel was still waiting for the right time to ask Kay an important question. He figured now was the right time.  
  
"Everyone can I have your attention."  
  
Everyone looked at Miguel and he walked over to Kay. Maria was safely with her Aunt Jessica.  
  
"I have been blessed with a beautiful daughter and girlfriend." Miguel turns to Kay and gets down on one knee. She starts to cry. "Kay you are my life. You and Maria. I love you. I love it when you get nervous and you bite your lower lip like your during right now and if there was no Maria I would still love you and I want to make Maria all over again with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!!!" Miguel picked up Kay and swung her around in the air. Kay then whispered something into his ear.  
  
"Everyone, I have just been informed by my fiancee here that we are going to have another baby!" Everyone came around them and congratulated them.  
  
Later that night Kay and Miguel were kissing on a swing in the yard and Miguel was slightly rubbing Kay stomach.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Miguel." and they kissed again.  
  
Next Chapter****************Kay and Miguel are getting married. But something goes wrong. Guess who tries to stop the wedding. 


	21. Chapter 21

In this chapter Kay and Miguel are getting married. But something goes wrong. Guess who tries to stop the wedding.  
  
Chapter 21 **********  
  
At the church....  
  
Kay is very nervous and can't stop throwing up, well that's because of morning sickness but she still is nervous. Jessica is her maid of honor and her bridesmaids are Simone and Theresa. The flower girl was Maria. The ring barer was Justin, Theresa and Fox's son. Miguel's best man was Luis and his groomsmen are Antonio and Fox.  
  
Kay was sitting in the bridal room waiting. She kept messing with her vale.  
  
"Kay will you stop messing with your vial its fine. Just leave it alone." said Jessica  
  
"Look, Jes, I am just nervous OK and I need everything to be perfect. Nothing can go wrong to day, nothing."  
  
"Nothing is going to go wrong. Today is going to be the most memorable day of your life."  
  
Jus then there was a knock at the door. It was Sam.  
  
"Sweetie, its time."  
  
"OK, I will be there in a minute." Sam shut the door.  
  
"Now come on. Let's go and get you married."  
  
Kay and Jessica walked out. First to walk down the isle was Jessica and Luis, then Fox and Theresa, then Simone and Antonio. Then Justin and Maria walked down together. Kay took her father's arm and the wedding march started. Kay and Sam make their way down the isle. Kay locked onto Miguel's eyes and smiled. Before she knew it, she was at the front.  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Sam kisses Kay and puts her hand into Miguel's. Miguel and Kay wrote their own vows. They went through their whole wedding without a problem until...  
  
"If anyone thinks that this man and woman should not be married speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Just then the church doors burst open and Charity rushed through. Everyone in the church gasps. Charity must have escape from prison.  
  
"They can't get married. Miguel loves me."  
  
"Charity, I thought you were in prison?!?" said Miguel  
  
"I was but I got out. Miguel come with me. We can leave this stupid town. You and me. You don't love her. Your only marrying her because she is pregnant."  
  
"I do love her and how did you know she was pregnant?"  
  
"I just figured this was the only way she could get you to marry her. Please Miguel. We can leave together."  
  
"For your information Charity, Kay told me she was pregnant after I proposed to her. Someone call the police." Yelled Miguel.  
  
Miguel kept Charity occupied long enough for the cops to get there. They swarmed in and took Charity in custody.  
  
"Father, continue."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Kay and Miguel kissed. The church burst into applause. Kay and Miguel walked back down the isle as a married couple.  
  
**********  
  
At the reception hall....  
  
Everyone was talking and waiting for the bride and groom to arrive. Chad was of course the DJ When they finally arrived...  
  
"Everyone please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Miguel Lopez-Fitsgerold."  
  
Everyone cheered, Miguel and Kay walked in.  
  
"We now need the bride and the groom out on the dance floor for their first dance."  
  
Kay and Miguel made their way to the floor and gently swayed to the music. Miguel and Kay finally finished their dance, made their way talking to other people, had their dinner, and now it was time to cut the cake. Kay placed her hand over Miguel's and they cut it. Kay fed Miguel and Miguel fed Kay but he then put cake on her face.  
  
"Hey!" said Kay with a laugh and then smashed the rest of her cake into Miguel's face. Everyone burst out laughing. Miguel and Kay then made their way to the dance floor again.  
  
"I love you Kay."  
  
"I love you too Miguel and she kissed him on the lips.  
  
**********  
  
At the hospital nine months later....  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Come on Kay push."  
  
Kay pulled Miguel by and shirt and hissed in his face...  
  
"If you ever touch me again. I am going to cut off Miguel junior!"  
  
"Kay come on you need to push."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Kay felt she was going to spilt it in two but then suddenly the pain went away and the room was filled with baby cries.  
  
"Kay you have a beautiful baby boy."  
  
The doctor handed the little boy to his mother and cuddled him to her chest.  
  
"What should we name him?" asked Miguel  
  
"I have thought about it. How about Miguel, Jr.?"  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea."  
  
Miguel kissed Kay's forehead. Kay handed the baby to the doctor to get weighed and measured. Kay had to rest. Miguel went to tell the other's and Kay went to sleep thinking about what the future would hold for them.  
  
The End  
  
Author Note: I plan on doing a sequel, 15 years later. 


End file.
